


Of Bats And Robins

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: Puppet'verse [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-20
Updated: 2008-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Behind Batman's mask is probably another mask...ORJason sneaks Tim into the manor. Eventually, they talk about the man behind the mask.





	Of Bats And Robins

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Batman-Bruce. I don't like him very much, so I'm not sure how his character turned out. :/

“Jason, why do we have to sneak into the Manor?” Tim questioned as he followed Jason up a tree that was near Jason's bedroom window.

“It's more fun this way,” Jason answered as he opened his window from the tree branch and elegantly jumped in.

Tim tumbled in after him, not so gracefully. Before Jason could tease him, the lights flicked on revealing a stern looking Bruce Wayne in the doorway of Jason's room. Tim gulped, recognizing the slightly watered down version of the batglare, though Jason did not seem phased at all; he really must be used to getting in trouble, Tim thought.

“Hey, Bruce,” Jason greeted his adoptive father casually as if he was not just caught sneaking a friend through his bedroom window.

“Would you like to explain why you and your new friend came in through your bedroom window, Jason?” Bruce cut straight to the chase.

“Not really,” Jason answered flippantly.

Bruce's stern look did not waver. “We do have a front door,” Bruce stated before eying Tim. “And I don't believe Jason has introduced us.”

“My name is Timothy Drake, sir,” Tim answered, shaking Bruce's hand. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wayne.”

Jason raised an eyebrow, surprised that Tim kept his cool. A lesser kid would have pissed himself knowing that he was meeting the Batman himself. Jason was impressed, though he was pretty sure Tim could not keep the front up for too long. It would be best to get Bruce gone as soon as possible.

“Okay, you've been properly introduced. You can leave now,” Jason spoke up.

Bruce raised an eyebrow slightly. “Oh, and here I thought I owned this house. My mistake.”

Tim chuckled before Jason glared at him. Tim shrugged. “Yeah, yeah, well it's _my_ room,” Jason added, knowing he was sounding petulant, but he really wanted Bruce gone. The more time around Tim, the more likely Batman would figure out what Tim knew about their identities. Not that Tim seemed like he would spill, but Batman had his ways.

“I'll let it slide for now,” Bruce said magnanimously, “but next time you have a friend over, use the front door?”

“Sure, Bruce.”

“A pleasure meeting you,” Bruce said to Tim.

“Same here,” Tim answered back just as Bruce left the room.

Jason shut the door behind Bruce with a groan, leaning against the now closed door. “Man, he's nosy,” Jason grumbled to himself.

Tim sat down on Jason's bed with a sigh of relief. “I just met _him_ ,” Tim said in awe. “He shook my hand...”

Jason rolled his eyes before taking a seat next to Tim on his bed. “You'll get over the hero worship soon enough, kid,” Jason stated as he leaned back, his head landing comfortably on his pillows. “Batman is a great crime-fighter, but his Bruce Wayne persona? It's a complete fake. If he could, I think Bruce would immerse himself in crime-fighting and never come up for air.”

Tim frowned as he laid next to Jason, facing him and propping his head up on his arm. “Really? That sounds really sad, actually.”

Jason nodded. “Yeah. You know, everyone thinks that if Batman kicks it, that Robin would take over the mantle. You know what I say? Batman will die with Batman. Robin is never meant to be Batman. Dick could never stand the way Bruce lives, and I could never be Batman, never would _want_ to be Batman,” Jason frowned as he trailed off. “Batman is not someone anyone should ever want to be. I think Bruce sometimes wishes he weren't Batman.”

Tim scrunched up his face. “But earlier you said...”

“Yeah, I know what I said. Thing is, once Bruce became Batman, there was no way back. Now, he just strives to perfect it, but he'll always want just to be Bruce Wayne without Batman looming behind him.”

Tim frowned as he let his arm fall, his head hitting the pillows beside Jason's. “I've followed Batman for three years, but I still know next to nothing.”

“That's a good thing,” Jason said, closing his eyes before yawning. “You don't want to understand any of this, trust me.”

“It can't all be bad,” Tim tried, yawning a little himself.

“No, it's not all bad,” Jason stated, a small smile creeping across his mouth. “Flying across the sky every night, beating up bad guys, getting to be an urban _legend_ is all pretty sweet.”

Tim smiled. “The flying part was fun. I bet it's more fun when you don't have to drag around some kid you found in alley that was stalking you.”

Jason turned his head towards Tim, opening his eyes. “Nah, it's more fun when you have someone with you. You get to hear, see and _feel_ their reactions. I'm surprised you didn't freak out that much.”

Tim huffed. “I've been following you guys for years. I think if had any fears as silly as a fear of heights, I would have gotten over it by now.”

Jason chuckled before ruffling Tim's hair. “You're one strange kid, Tim,” Jason said sleepily as his eyes closed again.

“I'm not a kid,” Tim muttered before closing his eyes as well.

Soon, both boys drifted off to sleep, close enough to each other that they could feel the other breath.


End file.
